Crying Over Him
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: COMPLETE: Hermione is crying in an empty classroom when she is found by the last person she thought cared... Dramione ONESHOT


**Hey all :) so this is my first Dramione fanfiction so I really hope u like it :) Please Read and Review so i know if i'm any good, thank u loads :) VaM x  
**

Hermione sobbed hysterically into her hands her pearly blue tears flowing freely down her soft curving cheeks. Her ebony curls tumbled down her back and over her shoulders framing her face as her chocolate brown eyes shone with sparkling tears.

Her heart ached and felt like it had been split in half leaving both half's painfully throbbing. She wanted to just disappear and sink through the floor of the empty classroom hoping that she never had to see him again, especially not with her.

_Flashback_

_Hermione walked down the corridor with Ginny heading towards the Great Hall when they rounded the corner and came face to face with Ron and Lavender making out. _

_Ginny sent Hermione a sympathetic look patting her on the shoulder as the brunette seemingly stared at the pair in front of her. In actual fact Hermione hadn't even seen the display in front of her; her eyes were glued to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had draped herself over him and he had an arm looped around her waist._

_No one knew of her feelings towards the blonde Slytherin but they ran so deep that she couldn't stop the tears from forming and the feeling that her heart had just been torn apart._

"_I'm not hungry anymore" She whispered and Ginny sighed nodding in understanding assuming that Hermione was upset about Ron. The whole school seemed to think that she was in love with the red headed boy._

"_Ok Mione what me to come with you?" Ginny asked but Hermione just shook her head biting her lip to stop the tears from falling as she turned on her heel and sprinted away._

_End Flashback_

Her heart ached even more as she relived the image of that brain dead idiot draped over his perfectly toned body. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and wiped at her tears trying her best to stop crying.

Draco headed down the hall towards the dungeons whistling to himself his mind not really focusing on anything in particular. That was when the first sob reached his ears and he frowned taking a step closer to the door that it came from. It sounded like... Granger.

His heart lurched at the thought of the gorgeous brunette Gryffindor, God how he wanted her. He'd seen her run away from Ron and Lavender earlier and figured she was probably still upset about it. He stayed just outside the door thinking about the way she smiled. Her plump red lips would pull back and curve into a gracious smile revealing her perfect white teeth and whoever she looked at wouldn't be able to stop themselves smiling back.

He shook his head and decided that the world would truly be a miserable place if Hermione Granger didn't smile. So with that thought he pushed the door open and walked into the room.

She started as the door swung open and someone walked into the room, rubbing her eyes she looked up and nearly fell off the desk she was sat on as Draco Malfoy looked back at her.

"Malfoy?" She whispered and he smiled weakly as he stepped into the room.

"Hi Granger" He said uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" She asked praying that he wasn't here to make fun of her; her heart had been trampled on too much already today.

"I heard you crying" He shrugged and she sighed rolling her eyes.

"So what? You've come to poke fun at me? Make it worse?" She snapped but he just sighed and walked over to her sitting down next to her.

"No I came to see if I could... well... If I could help" He replied and her eyes bulged.

"Why would you want to help me?" She asked staring up at him uncaring that her cheeks were stained with mascara and still had tear streaks resting on them.

"Can't you just let me help rather than trying to pick it apart?" He asked and she sighed folding her arms adamantly.

"Fine" She pouted and he chuckled making her smile slightly.

"You know he's not worth your tears" He sighed and Hermione frowned looking up at him.

"Who?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Weasley, I know you saw them earlier, making out in the corridor and heaven's above the whole school knows you like him" He replied and she snorted.

"Why does everyone think that?" She asked turning her chocolate brown eyes up to him.

"Come on Granger it's obvious I see you every time you always end up looking at me, whenever you catch them making out you get all teary eyed" He shrugged and she raised an eyebrow. Draco could be really rather dense he'd just said it himself for Pete's sake. He saw her every time...

She supposed she could see how it would look to people who didn't know her heart. Ron and Lavender just happened to be making out in inconvenient places, right where Malfoy and Pansy were. It was hardly her fault that Ron always ended up in the way of what really made up upset. To those who thought they knew her it would look as if she was crying over Ron rather than Draco.

"I don't like Ron. He can go pull Lavender as much as he wants" She shrugged and Malfoy frowned in confusion.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head looking down as the tears began to fall again. "Hey don't cry" He whispered tilting her head up to look at him and whipping her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Come on give me a smile" He whispered and she blushed looking down but not moving her head as he still had hold of it. "Hermione" He murmured and her eyes shot up as he said her real name. "You have a beautiful smile, the world needs your smile, and without it everything would be miserable. Your smile has this amazing power to light up the things around you, it makes people smile back don't stop smiling" He whispered and she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"I..." But she didn't know what to say, no one had ever said anything so beautiful to her. Without thought she let the smile tug at her lips, giving into it she allowed it to fill her face. Draco watched as her full plump red lips curved up revealing her perfect white teeth and her eyes held a sparkle that only she possessed. He couldn't help the smile that filled his own features never having experienced the full force of her smile before he found himself falling even harder for her.

"There, see, see what your smile has the power to do" He grinned and she giggled blushing slightly. "Now what had you so upset to begin with?" He asked and she flushed brilliantly ducking her head. "Come on, you can tell me" He urged and she sighed.

"You" She admitted and he frowned.

"Me? I know I can be a jerk Hermione but I don't think I really did anything to you today" He admitted and she sighed again looking up at him.

"I saw you with Pansy practically moulded to your side" She spat and he frowned even more. "You were behind Ron and Lavender, you always are, I always see you. Haven't you noticed Draco? That the only time I cry is when I see you and Pansy together, it breaks my heart. Sure Ron and Lavender are always there too but I never look at them, I always look at you. I don't like Ron Draco, I like you" She hurried and he stared open mouthed at her.

"You like me?" He whispered and she sighed getting to her feet.

"Yeah I do but I know that you don't feel the same." She sighed before walking out the door towards the Great Hall leaving a shocked Malfoy in her wake.

The blonde sat staring at where she'd just stood his eyes wide, he shook his head and looked around. She liked him! Hermione liked him! He felt like he could fly, he wanted to run up to the Astronomy tower and scream out that she liked him. Suddenly he realised that she'd left the room and he'd let her.

"Oh bloody hell!" He cursed and jumped to his feet sprinting from the room and towards the Great Hall.

Hermione sat next to Ron trying to ignore the babble that flowed from his mouth; she was fighting with the tears that threatened to fall once again. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open and her eyes snapped up. Draco Malfoy was running towards her uncaring of the people staring at him.

Ron was first to his feet and stepped in front of Hermione blocking her from the Slytherin.

"What do you want Malfoy!" He snapped but the blonde ignored him.

"Hermione?" He whispered and the brunette got to her feet pushing Ron out the way. She stared at the blonde and tilted her head to one side.

"Draco?" She whispered back in confusion.

"God Hermione, of course I feel the same. You're all I want, you're all I've ever wanted, I just can't believe you want me to" He hurried and she couldn't help the smile that filled her face making him grin back.

"Hermione!" Ron squeaked loudly.

"Shut up Ron" She whispered before leaning forwards and tugging Draco to her pressing her lips to his. He kissed back quickly lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist; he smiled and sat her on the table ignoring the gasps of shock from around them.

Slowly she pulled back and smiled again resting her head against his chest happily.

"See I told you that you're smile can change everything" He whispered into her ear and she giggled.

**What did you all think? It's only a one shot but I quite like it :) x**


End file.
